Coincidental Complexities
by BittersweetRegrets
Summary: AU When you have an overprotective, badtempered hanyou for a best friend, life may be fun. Until an accident occurs and then an annoying rumor just had to spread around your school! And when your old friend from abroad comes to visit it only gets worse.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I _don't_ own the anime series, Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. If I did, would you think Kikyou would even be there? And would I allow Naraku to kill that handsome young lord, Kagewaki Hitomi? Hell no! So all I can say is I **don't** own it and I'm merely **borrowing** its characters for this fic. -

Summary: When you have an overprotective, bad-tempered hanyou for a best friend, life may be fun. Until an accident occurs _and then_ an annoying rumor just had to spread around your school! So when your old friend from abroad comes to visit, you'd probably be ecstatic, right? Life _should_ be normal again…not! It only becomes a whole lot more complicated, not to mention worst…

* * *

Rumors Equals Mayhem

* * *

**Prologue**

****

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- 7 a.m. ---**

**BEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!!**

"Ugh…shut…up you stupid alarm clock!" A young hanyou with long silver hair and golden eyes groaned as an offending alarm clock that was situated on a table beside his bed began its job. To wake him up.

**BEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!!**

The alarm clock continued to beep, making the hanyou sit up in bed, pick up the alarm clock and throw it against the wall.

The clock lay on the floor, broken into pieces. With a satisfied smirk, the hanyou laid back on his bed. Intending on going back to sleep.

When…

"Inuyasha!" A female voice shouted from behind the door. A knock on the door followed the shout but Inuyasha ignored it and instead of getting up, he buried his head under his pillow.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Wake up sleepyhead!" The voice persisted.

"Leave…me…alone…" Inuyasha mumbled from under the pillow.

"Inuyasha? You'll be late for school! Hurry up and take a bath!"

"Leave…me…alone…" Inuyasha growled, getting annoyed.

"Inuyasha? If you don't get up this instant, I swear I'll leave you here and go to school on my own!" The voice threatened.

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha bellowed angrily, jumping out of bed and stalking towards the door.

He yanked the door open and was about to yell at the person on the other side of the door when a hand shot out and pinch his left cheek playfully. He winced and rubbed his cheek when the hand pulled away.

A girl with long dark blue hair and dancing brown eyes was standing outside his room's door, beaming at him.

He took a step backwards as the girl stepped inside his room, surveying it intently until her eyes fell on the broken pieces of the alarm clock scattered on the floor.

Eyeing it with amusement, she grinned and commented dryly, "I see you haven't wasted any time in breaking your new alarm clock into pieces."

Inuyasha snorted. "I was sleeping peacefully when that damned clock woke me up."

"Right," she replied, raising an eyebrow and studying the arrogant expression on his face before sighing in defeat. "Alright, I'll buy you a new one later then."

Stepping out of the room, she turned around to go down the stairs located a little to left of Inuyasha's room that lead to the first floor of the house. She looked over her shoulder and said, "I'm giving you 10 minutes to take a bath and get dressed. In the meantime, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen, fixing our lunch for later."

With that said, she left, leaving a shocked hanyou behind her.

Inuyasha blinked, staring at her quickly disappearing form before running towards the adjoining bathroom inside of his room.

She was serious. And when she was serious, it was not a very wise move to defy her. Over the years, he had learned that fact the hard way.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my first Inuyasha story. Actually,

I'm not even sure if I should be posting this story…I have two other Inuyasha fics in mind. Those entered my mind before this but I decided to post this one first. Anyway, I'll decide whether or not to delete this story depending on your reviews so **please kindly leave a review. **By the way, this is an **Inuyasha/Kagome** fic. I just love those two, they're so cute together! - I'm not sure if I should let Kikyou show up in this story…although I _might_ need to mention her…what do you guys think? I…don't really…uhh…_adore_ her as much as I adore Kagome…(sweat drops) This is only the introduction to the story. The explanations and the plot shall be revealed on the later chapters so **_please_** don't judge my story too harshly…yet, okay? I hope to get some reviews from you readers; it doesn't matter if it's short or if it's a criticism…as long as you leave one. So…comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms, etc. are welcomed. Thank you for reading the prologue of **Rumors Equals Mayhem**.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!**


	2. Tomodachi

Disclaimer: I _don't_ own the anime series, Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. If I did, would you think Kikyou would even be there? And would I allow Naraku to kill that handsome young lord, Kagewaki Hitomi? Hell no! So all I can say is I **don't** own it and I'm merely **borrowing** its characters for this fic. -

Summary: AU When you have an overprotective, bad-tempered hanyou for a best friend, life may be fun. Until an accident occurs _and then_ an annoying rumor just had to spread around your school! So when your old friend from abroad comes to visit, you'd probably be ecstatic, right? Life _should_ be normal again…not! It only becomes a whole lot more complicated, not to mention worst…

* * *

Rumors Equals Mayhem

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tomodachi**

----------------------------

**--- Ten Minutes Later ---**

----------------------------

Inuyasha ran down the stairs, his bag in one hand while the other swept his wet hair away from his face. "I'm done Tsuki!"

Tsukiko looked up from what she was doing in the kitchen. "Okay. I have also finished cooking our lunch. I'll carry yours for you though."

She came out of the kitchen carrying two lunchboxes neatly wrapped in pink cloth.

"It's fine. I'll carry mine," Inuyasha offered.

Tsukiko shook her head. "No way! You'll eat it right away if I give it to you now."

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "No I won't…"

Tsukiko gave him a skeptical look. "I've heard that line before."

"Feh. Fine then! Let's go!" Inuyasha scoffed, grabbing her bag and stomping out of the house.

Tsukiko grinned. _'Inu-chan hasn't grown up. That fool…he's seventeen yet he has the mind and the temper of a seven year old boy.'_

She shook her head and walked out of the kitchen into the front door. After making sure that it was locked properly, she hurried on to catch up with the fuming hanyou.

----------------------------

"Hey Inuyasha, are you still upset?" Tsukiko inquired innocently.

"Feh. Why the heck should I be upset!?" Inuyasha snapped.

A vein popped out and Tsukiko whacked him upside the head.

WHACK

"What the hell was that for!?" Inuyasha snapped, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Tsukiko glared at him. "One: For being such a sore loser. Two: For being such a jerk to me just now."

"What!?"

"Shut up Inuyasha or you won't have any lunch _and_ there will be no ramen for a week."

Inuyasha gaped at her "You wouldn't dare…"

Tsukiko smiled at him sweetly. "Hey, what are friends for?"

After saying that, she ran towards the school building as fast as she could. _'Hehehe…works all the time…'_

----------------------------

'_Friends…yeah…she's the only one true friend that I have…she's not like those other humans who think of me as some dirty, disgusting, worthless half-breed…no, she has a kind and compassionate heart unlike them…a bit too compassionate in fact…that's why…' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked towards the school building.

**---Flashback---**

A little boy was sitting on a swing in a park. He had long silver hair, unique golden eyes and two dog ears on each side of his head. His eyes were downcast as he stared at the ground sadly.

A group of children about his age approached the park.

"Hey guys! Look! It's that filthy half-breed again!"

"Yeah! Get away from here half-breed! We wouldn't want to catch your dirty germs!"

The little boy continued stare at the ground, trying to ignore their taunts.

"Hey! Are you deaf or something!? We told you to get out of here!"

He stood up, a defiant gleam on his eyes. "No…"

"What!?"

"I…I won't leave…"

"Why you---! Let's beat him up again, you guys!"

They surrounded the little boy and tackled him, punching, kicking, clawing, slapping him until he was filled with wounds and started to bleed. The little boy lay on the ground, huddled together as he gasped in pain.

"Take that! That'll teach you to know where your place is, you filthy half-breed!"

He was about to kick the little boy's gut again when someone threw a rock at his head.

"Quit picking on that little boy you scumbag!"

"What!? Who said that!?"

"I did!" A little girl with short, dark blue hair and brown eyes stepped out from around the corner, her voice defiant, glaring at him and the other children.

"You're worthless bullies! You're the filthy ones! Leave him alone!" She yelled at them.

They were too shocked to speak. A mischievous gleam lit up in her eyes and a smirk formed on her lips.

"Ohhhh…I see now…you're picking on him because he won't fight back, right?" She jeered at them.

"Wait…I think I know what that is called…let's see…oh! I remember now!" Her eyes taunted them. "That's called being a COWARD right? So that means…you're all COWARDS!? As in **CHICKENS**!?"

They scowled at her, taking a threatening step forward.

"What? You're gonna beat me up now? Sorry, I never knew telling the **TRUTH **was **BAD**," Her smirk grew at the expression on their faces.

"Little girl, you are going to regret that!" Their leader scowled.

"Speak for yourself," She snorted. "You're not so big either."

"Besides, I heard _only _**GAYS** raised their fists to **GIRLS.** I didn't know you were _all_ **GAYS**."

"Ugh! Now you've done it!"

With that, they all charged at her, the smirk on her red lips broadened, turning into a wicked grin.

-

**_---Ten Minutes Later---_**

_**-**_

"Oh my! Look what your boastfulness did to you! Didn't I forget to mention that I'm a black-belt in Karate? I always seem to forget that. Father had me study every single self-defense class he could think of. It's well worth it though."

She grinned. "Now scram before I call the cops or better yet, I could use you **cowards **as _my _**punching bags**."

Scared out of their wits, the other children ran away from the park as fast as they could.

Once they were well gone, she walked towards the crouched hanyou, kneeling beside him.

"You poor thing…" She said softly. She took out a handkerchief from her pocket, tearing it in half and began to carefully wipe the blood away from his lips.

She tied the other half of the handkerchief on his bleeding hand. He was trembling, still scared and believing that she would hurt him. She smiled at him softly and said, "Don't worry…I won't hurt you…come with me…I'll treat your wounds at my home…"

He looked at her, still a little doubtful. Her soft, gentle smile finally got to him and with a small smile on his face and a slight nod, he allowed her to assist him back to her house.

"My name is Tsukiko Koizumi, pleased to meet you…?"

"I-Inuyasha…Inuyasha Taisho…"

"Well, Inuyasha, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at him cheerfully.

"W-why are you so nice to me…?" He asked, uncertain.

"Huh?" She stared at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You heard them…I'm a half-breed…a half-human, half-demon…"

"So?"

"What do you by 'So?' "

"It doesn't matter if you're a hanyou…what matters is what you have a kind heart…your personality is the most important thing of all…not your looks or race."

He stared at her, still a little doubtful. _'She's weird…different...unlike the others…"_

"Hey…Inuyasha…"

"Hmm?

"Can…can I ask you something..?" She asked, uncertain.

"What is it?"

"Uhh…c-can we be friends…?" She asked shyly.

He stared at her, his eyes wide in disbelief, his mouth agape.

"Uhm…did I say something wrong…?"

"Y-you…you want…to be…m-my…friend…?"

She nodded, her eyes showing him that she wasn't lying. "Y-y-you d-don't want to be m-my f-friend…?"

He shook his head and smiled at her brightly. "Of course I do!"

"Really!? Hurray! We'll be friends forever and ever! I'll protect you from those bullies! I'll even teach you how to fight if you want! We'll be together always…I promise I won't leave you!" She said excitedly, her smile bright and warm.

Inuyasha smiled at her softly. _'A friend…'_

'_Yes…we'll always be together…I'll protect you too…I'll always be by your side…'_

**---End of Flashback---**

He passed the noisy crowd of students—some talking with each other while others were fumbling with their lockers—ignoring them completely.

'_That's why…'_

A sudden, soft tap on his shoulder made him snap out of his thoughts and look up to see a pair of worried brown eyes studying him intently. An unspoken question within their depths.

'_Tsukiko…'_

"I'm fine. Don't worry, I was just lost in my thoughts," He assured her, giving her a reassuring half-smile.

She looked unconvinced but didn't push the subject; instead, she shrugged her shoulders, linked arms with him and pulled him towards their classroom.

'_That's why I'll always stay by her side and protect her…always…'_

----------------------------

'_Inuyasha…'_

'_I can tell that something is bothering him…is he thinking about that again…?'_

'_I guess he can't help it…how come people treat him like that…? Just because he's not so different from all of us…he also has feelings…don't they realize that? _

'_Humans…and Demons…they are both alike…they judge others by their appearance too quickly…not by their heart and personality…' _

Tsukiko leaned her elbow on her table and rested her chin on her palm as she looked outside of the window.

'_I'll protect him…I'll always stay by his side…he has a kind heart…others just never did try to see beyond his appearance or race_…_they look at him but they don't really see the real him…'_

* * *

**Authoress' notes:**

Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait! This chapter…it's mainly focused on Inuyasha and Tsukiko's friendship…like the chapter's title, Tomodachi which means friends. To all the Inuyasha/Kagome fans out there! Don't worry! This is strictly an _**Inuyasha/Kagome** **fanfic!** _Inuyasha and Tsukiko are _only_ **FRIENDS!** They're have more of…a **brother and a sister relationship**. So…don't think I'll pair Inuyasha up with _anyone_ else but Kagome! Although Kagome might appear a little late in the story…maybe on the second or third chapter…I have to introduce and explain some things first before she makes her appearance so…gomen ne…please bear with me…! T-T Anyway, please don't forget to leave a **REVIEW! Comments, suggestions, criticisms etc. are also welcomed! **Oh yeah, do you guys think I should pair Tsukiko up with anyone? I already have someone in mind but I would like to hear your opinions about it…

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you to the following who had reviewed the prologue of "Rumors Equals Mayhem":**

**crystal18111994**

**Kikyo is a kinky ho**

**Clouds of the Sky**

**Thank you very much! -**


End file.
